


MAGE Episode 1: The Beginning of a Long Journey!

by Eksevis



Series: MAGE [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire day was covered in fog, making everything seem invisible. If it weren't for the screams of agony and the sticky liquid covering my face, I wouldn't have remembered it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MAGE Episode 1: The Beginning of a Long Journey!

The entire day was covered in fog, making everything seem invisible. If it weren't for the screams of agony and the sticky liquid covering my face, I wouldn't have remembered it. Oddly enough, I wasn't sure whether it was night or not, but I do know that the sky was blotted out by the thick clouds resting on the earth.

No matter what happened, I found myself escaping the only place I knew. Eventually, I would wake up covered in mud. Lost.

\--------------------------------------

The young boy's lungs burned as he lay there, his chest jumping up and down. he had been out for awhile, but in his mind, he was still leaving the dark horrors behind as he sprinted away. Finally, he sat up and looked around. Wherever he had ended up, it was very green, which made him think of happiness for some reason.

Unfortunately, he couldn't smile like nature seemed to have been doing in his eyes. even though an event that happened which changed his life for the worse, he could hardly recall what actually happened. Finally he felt rested as his breathing slowed, so he rose up onto his feet, and stared forwards. He had no idea where he came from, much less where to go. The boy turned about ninety degrees, deciding to walk in that direction.


End file.
